


おとなの掟

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: “要我保守秘密的话可以。”鹤房低下头不太敢正视对方。“但是你要答应我一个条件。”“什么？”“亲我一下。”
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	おとなの掟

**Author's Note:**

> 补档  
> 好像是第一次24h的文吧x

鹤房汐恩发誓他不是故意要闯进来的。

韩国的训练时间表安排的满满当当，但是每天中午还是给他们留下了足够的休息时间，让他们可以在午饭后充分休息，再进行下午的训练。宿舍离练习室不远，走过去只要一两分钟的时间，staff也劝过他们中午一定要休息好，所以每天中午他们都会回到宿舍去睡个午觉。不过偶尔也会有成员因为某些练不好的动作中午加训，只不过如果被staff发现很可能会被赶出舞蹈室。

鹤房吃完午饭正准备和白岩一起回宿舍，突然想起手机还放在舞蹈室里充着电。他和白岩告别，转身回到舞蹈室。然而一推开门，他就看到大平祥生正坐在一个人面前，俯着身不知道在做什么，而对方躺在地上像是在睡觉。毕竟听到开门的声音大平都慌张的回过头了，而地上躺着的人还没有反应，鹤房这才看清躺在地上的人是川尻莲。鹤房回想起来，川尻莲在比赛的时候就经常会枕一个塑料瓶就躺在地上，也不知道这样到底能不能真的睡着。

鹤房大概知道大平刚才在干什么，他站在门口一时不知道要不要进去，但他看到自己的手机屏幕亮了，大概是有谁给他发了消息。大平站了起来，有些局促的站着和他对视，鹤房指了指自己的手机，然后悄无声息地走过去，抓起手机就逃离了舞蹈室，顺手轻声的关上了门。

鹤房站在门口，他突然想到了很久以前，那个时候他们也是在韩国，但是还有98个人。那是和所有人都是第一次见面的时候，他进来的最晚，又坐上了第一的椅子，看每个练习生的表演都有种不真实的感觉。但他记住了那个总是习惯低着头的男生，不管是表演还是等待导师的评级啊，他总是低着头，看不清他的表情，但鹤房能感受到他的紧张。后来两人被分配到了同一个班，相处的机会多了起来。对方跳舞时跃动的发丝，开心时露出的笑容，苦恼时紧皱的眉头，一点一滴都被鹤房记在心里。他自己也不知道从什么时候起，自己的视线越来越多的集中在大平身上，甚至可以在上车之前看到他躲避着小飞虫，然后去帮他赶走。

鹤房刚想回去，就听见舞蹈室的门又被打开了。他回过头，看见大平走了出来，他牙轻咬着下唇，脸色有些苍白，鹤房又能感觉到对方的紧张。两人就站在舞蹈室的门口面面相觑。

鹤房摸了摸鼻尖打破了僵局，“祥生你，喜欢莲？”

大平看着鹤房，犹豫了一下点了点头。

鹤房其实在问出口的那一刻，他就已经知道了答案。他早就察觉到一丝蛛丝马迹，比赛的时候大平就经常会念叨川尻，鹤房听过对方说过很多，说川尻舞蹈有多么完美，说他人有多么温柔，每当提起川尻莲的时候，大平的眸子里都流露出钦慕的神情。有的时候鹤房很羡慕川尻莲，几乎所有人都佩服他，当然连他自己也是，然而他也能察觉到，大平的感情和他们是不一样的。后来他也经常会看到大平遇到难题的时候去找川尻，休息的时候也经常会凑在一起聊天。鹤房看出大平看川尻时的眼神偶尔会和平时不一样，直到他练舞时透过镜子看到在身后的大平时他才反应过来，那眼神，和他看向大平时是差不多的。

鹤房了然地点了点头，“你以后还是……小心一点比较好。”说完他转身就要走。

“等等。”大平突然拉住了鹤房的衣服，又马上放开，“这件事，汐恩能替我保密吗？也不要告诉莲。”

鹤房看着大平认真的神情，突然产生了捉弄他的想法。“要我保守秘密的话可以。”鹤房低下头不太敢正视对方。“但是你要答应我一个条件。”

“什么？”

“亲我一下。”

鹤房说出这句话之后就后悔了，明明大平有喜欢的人，却要强迫他去亲一个并不喜欢的人，也太读不懂空气了，换位思考一下他自己肯定是不会答应的。而且他并不想涉足大平与川尻之间，像第三者插足一样，他并不想做他自己都看不起的事。他想要大平祥生可以幸福，然而他却不想这么轻易的放过他，他的喜爱也和大平一样持续了半年，他们没有什么两样。何况对方此刻就在他面前，在触手可及的位置。

但是鹤房还是退缩了，他正准备说自己是开玩笑的，祥生你不用在意，祝你早日表白成功。大平突然闯入他的视线，一个湿润又柔软的东西贴上了他的唇。

是大平的。

两人就保持着嘴唇相贴，鹤房看到大平闭着眼睛，对方这样安静温顺的模样，让他心脏一紧。鹤房第一次正大光明的亲吻大平，不是因为别人的起哄，不是为了节目效果，也没有摄像头对着他们。

鹤房本想点到为止，然而他的身体却比他的思维先一步动了，他伸出手揽着大平的头让他无法躲开，一手搂住他的腰，舌头舔着大平的唇。鹤房感受到对方的颤抖，应该是没有想到他会突然做出进一步的动作。鹤房一边在心里猜想着对方有过几次亲吻的经历，一边轻咬了一口大平的唇，对方一直紧闭的唇因此而张开了一点，鹤房自然没有错过这个机会，趁此机会深入进去。鹤房舔着大平的上颚，勾着对方的舌尖与之共舞。鹤房从没有过这么长时间的深吻，吻的有些不得要领，空气都变得稀薄，把什么都被抛到脑后，不用担心曾经和未来，时间在此停止，只享受当下。他听着大平的呼吸从急促到零碎，最终在对方呼吸要停止之前放开了他。

鹤房看着大平深红的耳朵，红晕的脸颊，有些肿起的唇，对方呼吸急促，眼睛里也泛起了泪花。鹤房这时看着大平，突然觉得自己是趁人之危，大平明明没有错，反而是自己，保守秘密明明是理所应当的，他却拿来作为要挟。他们在踏入娱乐圈里的一刻起，就已经深陷水深火热，什么人都盯着他们，粉丝、记者、路人，表面上毕恭毕敬心里说不定盼着抓到些什么把柄，让他们下一秒就陷入困境。

鹤房的鼻尖萦绕着一阵香味。他们最近每天都忙于练舞，身上都是些汗臭味，然而鹤房刚才在大平身上闻到了不一样的气息。他苦笑了一下，怕是连自己的嗅觉都变成喜欢大平祥生了。想说的话填满了内心，叫嚣着却无法述说。

“这个秘密我会保守的。”鹤房后退了一步，“还有，对不起。”他说完就逃离了。

从此以后鹤房就开始躲着大平，尽管他们每天都要在一起相处近十几个小时，但吃饭的时候他总会选离大平最远的位置，回宿舍的时候他也不和大平走在一起，除了练习时必要的沟通，他们之间鲜少有别的交流。这一切太过于突兀，任谁都可以看出些端倪，以至于与那城私下找过鹤房，问他是不是和大平闹矛盾了。鹤房笑着摇了摇头，说怎么会呢。

他还想呢。

与那城语重心长地说大家都是一个团队的一员，真的有什么问题不要埋在心里，要开诚布公的说出来，不然问题会越攒越多，鸿沟会越来越深，到了不可挽回的地步就麻烦了。

鹤房觉得与那城太过担心了，不过是失恋这样的小事，哪里会这么严重。他再三强调没有闹矛盾，没有问题，与那城最后只能无奈地拍拍他的肩膀。

不止是与那城，连白岩都问他是不是和大平有什么矛盾。鹤房无奈地应付了过去，却又想到白岩和大平的关系也很好，不知道会不会也问过大平这个问题。而且像白岩这样比他们多挨过几年社会毒打的人，是不是一眼就能看穿他拙劣的演技。

鹤房终于在休息的间隙将视线转向大平，对方认真地对着舞蹈动作，汗水顺着他的脸颊滑落，被他用手绢擦去。

啊，果然还是喜欢。

  
*

如果可以选择，大平祥生宁愿去和成员一起去逛街。

在决赛的舞台上，大平看着身边的人一个个都走向了对面，那个接通他们所站舞台和拥有座椅的舞台的通道，仿佛不可逾越的沟壑。他垂着眸，听到排名已经报到了四，他还站在这里。他面前不远处站着川尻莲，在已经公布了两人的时候他就已经觉得自己永远也无法追上他的脚步。然而在听到他的名字被矢部浩之叫出的那一刻，他有一瞬屏住了呼吸，世界又变得鲜明了起来。

成团之后，千里迢迢从日本赶到韩国训练，在分房间上产生了第一次的分歧，最后决定用玩游戏的方式选定房间。

大平和川尻还有木全站在同一个房间门口的时候，他突然庆幸自己刚才的游戏运气不错，也不知道是不是因为心里一直在默念和莲一间的原因。原先在韩国的时候他和川尻就住过一间，至于木全，在公演练习的时候也一起住过，所以这次也不需要什么磨合。

大平心里每天都带着小雀跃，每天醒来的时候都可以看到川尻，可以一起去食堂吃饭，训练完也有正当的理由等他和他一起回宿舍。

好不容易staff给他们安排了一天休息，其他人都三三两两的出门逛街。大平本来也想去，但每天高强度的训练导致他现在腿有些酸胀，他婉拒了金城的邀请，选择回寝室睡上一觉。

他打开寝室的门，没想到川尻也在，他的床上摆着几个盒子，而他蹲在床边，不知道要鼓捣着什么。大概是太过专注，连他打开门都没注意到。

“莲在干什么？”他站在川尻的身后问到。

“啊吓我一跳，原来是祥生啊。”川尻被突然传来的声音吓的一抖，整个人差点直接坐到地上，看清了来人才松了一口气，然后笑着把床上的一个盒子拿给大平看。“你看这个领带怎么样？我给拓実挑了好久的，感觉会很适合他。”

大平有些僵硬的低下头，盒子里卷着一条领带，绀色的本体上缀着粉色的条纹，川尻还在他的耳边说着，“马上就到成人礼的日子了，我们也回不去日本，我想着也不能少了拓実的，所以给他准备了一条领带。”

大平努力挤出一个微笑，“我觉得很好。”

“那祥生要帮我保密哦。”川尻举起右手食指放在唇间，“我想给拓実一个惊喜。”

大平机械地点了点头，躺回了自己床上，他说了句自己困了想睡一会。川尻小声的回答了他，最后出门的时候都轻手轻脚的。听到关门的声音，大平把头埋在枕头里，闭上了眼睛。

录制成人礼视频的那天，川西被推去换衣服。大平看着川西换完衣服回来，一身合身的西装衬得他成熟了不少。而他一眼就看见了那个熟悉的领带。确实很适合他，大平看着那个领带想，其他人也夸他穿着西装好看，川西被夸的有些害羞，带着笑看向川尻，大平看着他们两视线交流，突然心生羡慕。

是时候放下了，大平想着，趁着现在还没有陷的多深，不过是失恋而已，不要多久就可以走出来。 

大平一个人坐在宿舍旁不远的椅子上，手里捧着从便利店买的咖啡。现在已经快十二点了，他找了个借口从宿舍出来，在便利店买了一罐咖啡后就一直坐在椅子上发呆。1月的首尔夜晚很冷，他裹紧了身上穿着的羽绒服。便利店的店员热心地给他加热了咖啡，此时咖啡的热气升腾，白色的气息吞噬了他无法说出口的心思，消散在了空中。

所谓喜欢所谓讨厌所谓欲望，不过是自我满足的台词罢了，这些话可以脱口而出，却只是一时的爽快，是真是假难以分辨，何况这些话语在他们身上同时也是可以毁灭一切的咒语。

“祥生。”身边突然传来一个熟悉的声音。大平转过头，看到木全翔也手里拿着便利店的袋子站在一旁，“你怎么坐在这里？”

“啊翔也。”大平努力摆出一个笑，“稍微想一个人静一静。”

木全坐到了他身边，“别笑了，你现在啊笑的比哭还难看呢。”木全从袋子里拿出一包葡萄味的软糖打开，递到大平的面前，“让我猜猜看。”

“谢谢。”大平拿了一颗糖塞进嘴里，软糖的甜冲淡了口腔里的咖啡苦味。

“失恋了？”大平咽下糖的时候正好听到，吓得他呛了一口，咳嗽了几下，一脸震惊地看向木全。“别这样看着我。”木全也塞了一颗糖。

“你怎么……”大平一脸难以置信。

“我猜的。”木全耸了耸肩，“祥生你太好猜了。”

“有那么明显吗……”

“应该也没有很明显，不过我有木全翔也电波，所以。”木全一只手放在头上做出了一个天线的模样。

“啊……”大平说不出话，低着头看着地面，过了一会缓缓地开了口。“我喜欢的人有喜欢的人，他喜欢的那个人也是我喜欢的人。虽然不是同一种喜欢，但是看着他们两个很幸福的样子，我就想这样也不错吧。”

木全拍了拍大平的背，顺手上下搓了两下，“祥生一直看着面前也很辛苦吧，偶尔，也可以试试看看身后。”大平有些不知所以的抬起头看着木全，对方像是料到了一样，“虽然由我来说不太好，但是嘛……比如说汐恩？”木全站了起来，伸手揉乱了木全的头发，“早点回去，别感冒了。”说完木全就走了。

汐恩？大平望着木全离开的身影愣了一下，也站起身追了上去。

大平躺在宿舍的床上，闭着眼睛却怎么也睡不着。他想着木全说的话。

他们成员的关系从比赛的时候开始就一直很好，一群人每天除了练习就爱混在一起打闹。他在看到鹤房的第一眼就觉得，他是独一无二的，无可挑剔的容貌和身高，让他在选颜c的时候脱口而出了鹤房的名字。

他想到当初他们一起在摄影棚里看主题曲初舞台的时候，他坐在鹤房的旁边，看到镜头扫过对方还笑着摇晃他的手臂。他想到回到日本后的第一次面向粉丝的活动，在并不大的场地里，98个人挤在一起，不知道什么时候鹤房凑到了他身边，两人顺势搭着肩聊天，看到粉丝举过来的镜头，鹤房突然抓住他的手，示意他比了一个爱心。大平还没有反应过来，就听到了对面粉丝传来了尖叫，他笑着和鹤房完成了那个心。他想到他们在集训的时候，摄像机被他举在手里到处拍摄，身后的门打开着，鹤房探出头来。他将摄像机镜头转向自己，鹤房便在他身后配合的做出动作，惹得他忍不住笑出来。

大平在思绪纷飞中睡着了，迷迷糊糊中他仿佛回到了决赛的那天晚上，鹤房站在楼梯上一脸我就知道你能行的表情看着他，拉过他的手给了他一个拥抱。

  
*

大平祥生打开舞蹈室门的时候，想着还有一个动作没有完全掌握，而下午就要合舞了，他想再巩固一下。而他一开门就看到川尻莲枕着一个塑料瓶躺在一旁。

大平一时呆在了门口。

他小心的关上门，向前走了几步，对方没有反应，看来是睡着了。他走到对方身边跪坐了下来，思考了一下拿过一旁的毯子盖在对方的身上。此时舞蹈室异常的安静，只听得见他们两人的呼吸声，大平看着川尻，终是下定了决心。

不过，大平还有最后一个小小的私心。他闭上眼睛俯下身，却突然听到门打开的声音。他慌张地回头，看到鹤房汐恩站在门口看着他们。

鹤房出去了以后，大平不知道怎么爬了起来，至少要告诉鹤房，不要把这件事说出去。

他追出门，鹤房还没走，对方问他是不是喜欢川尻，大平有些犹豫，却还是点了点头。不过这份带着爱意的喜欢从今天起他就准备放下了。

鹤房看到没有说什么，只是提醒他小心。他连忙拉住对方，希望对方可以保密，却听到一个让他意外的回答。

“亲我一下。”

大平听到后愣在原地，他突然回想起那天晚上，木全和他说的话。那个时候他还不明所以，现在却猜到了大概。他听到这句话后没有反感，反而有亲吻鹤房的冲动，却并不知道此刻他的心情是源自失恋的伤感还是真实的喜爱。

或许亲上就知道了。

大平这么想着，闭上眼睛去亲吻鹤房。

被鹤房抱住的时候他没有反应过来，他经常会反应慢上那么一点点，不止一次在玩游戏的时候因为反应输掉一局。一个不慎就被对方抢到了主动权，他感觉到鹤房的舌伸了进来，他还从来没有过接过如此深的吻，恍惚间他还有闲心想鹤房比他还小，是怎么这么熟练的。

呼吸越来越急促，唇间的触感却在脑海里越来越清晰。终于在他快要窒息前，鹤房放开了他。大平大口喘气，正想着要说些什么才不会尴尬，就听到对方道着歉跑掉了。

大平站在原地看着鹤房的背影，心脏的跳动久久没有平复，他跌坐到地上。他突然可以理解鹤房为什么会做出这样的举动，他想，木全说的话是正确的，他确实应该往身后看看。

然而在那之后，鹤房开始躲着他，如果不是练习的时候主动和他搭话，他都不会和自己说话。大平开始思考对方真的有喜欢自己吗，那天的亲吻会不会只是一时冲动的产物。

白岩像是看出了什么，来问他和鹤房发生了什么。大平想了想还是和白岩说了大概，白岩听完以后一副拿他们没办法的样子。“你们两个都不说出来的话，一辈子也不会知道对方在想什么的。”

大平叹了口气，他当然也知道。但是他怎么开这个口呢。

  
*

回国的那天，大平祥生登上飞机，看着自己手上的机票，他位置的旁边鹤房已经坐下了。他在座位上坐下，鹤房看着他坐到位置上，然后转回头去玩手机。

大平扣好了安全带就闭上了眼睛，等到起飞，因为气流的原因机体轻微的颠簸着。大平顺势向鹤房的方向滑去，头靠在了他的肩膀上。大平靠上的瞬间，感觉到对方突然绷紧了身体，鹤房仿佛僵住了，生怕会将自己吵醒一样一动不动。大平想起还在比赛的时候，他也是靠在鹤房的身上，身边站着拍照的staff，他们一群人面对摄像机摆出耶的手势，那个时候还没有注意，现在回想起来，那时的鹤房好像也有一瞬的僵硬。

想到这里大平不禁轻笑了出来。

“你没睡？”听到动静的鹤房小声的问着。

大平小幅度地摇了摇头，依旧闭着眼睛靠在鹤房的肩膀上，甚至还蹭了几下找了个舒服的位置。鹤房的身体却没有因为他醒着而松懈下来。

“汐恩。”不知道是不是因为大平处在放松状态的原因，他说话的时候嗓音有些沙哑却带着甜腻，被这样的声音喊出名字，鹤房的心仿佛有无数只蚂蚁爬过。“其实你没必要道歉。”大平的右手摸索着，抓住了鹤房的，将自己的指尖插进对方的指缝。

鹤房忍了又忍，才按捺住握紧对方手的冲动。“什么意思？”他问的时候声音有些颤抖，他不太相信自己听到的话，害怕是因为气压变化让他的耳膜出现了什么问题。

大平睁开眼睛坐了起来，示意鹤房往前看，鹤房透过飞机座椅的间隙看清了坐在他们前面的两人，粉色和白色的发丝缠绕在一起。鹤房转过头来看他，看着对方担忧的眼神，大平忍不住笑了。“我早就知道了，都放下了。”所以那个亲吻也是我自己的意思，你不必道歉。

鹤房大概是听懂了他的意思，身体放松了下来，手也握住了他的。大平突然凑到了他耳边小声的问。“汐恩呢？”

“什么？”鹤房转过头，大平的脸离他很近，近到大概只有一个塑料瓶的距离。鹤房好像是第一次这么近距离地看大平的脸，对方眨眼时睫毛上下扇动，眼神带着认真的神情，连眼眸里都闪着光，嘴角还噙着笑。鹤房心脏跳动地声音在耳边炸响，相握的手传来阵阵暖意。

这个距离好适合接吻。

鹤房这么想着，也这么做了。

这次没有激烈的亲吻，只是唇瓣相贴的浅尝为止。却带着无数旖旎遐想，让鹤房无数年后都回味无穷。

这一次他不会逃跑了。顾忌着四周的环境，鹤房压低了声音问。

“你愿意和我交往吗？”

鹤房看到大平更灿烂的笑容，听见他小声的回答。

“好哦。”


End file.
